Proof of Your Love
by wutangforthechildren
Summary: I hope you all love Period drama cause the tea will spill in this one


This is my first story ever I randomly got inspired after watching Good Witch from Season 1 to current and I fell in love. I absolutely love the midevil times and Tudor era so the story starts in 1580 and ends in 1585. By the way to be clear this is a Grace/Nick story there is just a lot of backstory to this.

Proof Of Your Love Ch 1

Middleton 1581

Grace's POV

Let us just say my mother did not decide to accept a courtship off from the King my life would not be in the shambles it is in at this very moment. But who am I to question it I am merely only 17 and living in a The Tower of Orington being watched. You see my mother she is amazing a dream if anything, sadly one misstep and you are finished, let me take you back to the beginning to where it all began one year ago to be exact.

City of Anglo 1580

I was born in this small town in April 1564 we are not that far from England. The kingdom is vastly growing my mother has been a maiden for quite some time after my father died in 1576. My father was Sir Jake Russell Duke of Anglo a title he passed on to my older half brother Brandon Russell (2nd Duke of Anglo). My father had been married to a woman named Lady Mary Fairfax but after giving birth to a stillborn 2nd son died. My brother Brandon was only 3 when my father met my mother Lady Cassandra Nightingale and had me a year later. We were an ideal noble family my father had sent us to France to study and learn of the Reformist movement. Brandon has been the head of our family for 4 years and has decided it is time for him to find a wife. It is at that time when my family was invited to court for the Christmas festivities. Middleton is ruled by the House of Radford, a line of kings who took hold of Middleton 1005, our current ruler is King Samuel III and has been one of the most successful kings we have ever had. My cousin Lady Abigail Pershing has been my bestfriend since we were children, I rely on her for everything, she does wonders for me that I can never repay her for. It is from her that our family received a direct invitation to court for the month. I still remember that cold November night when she came knocking with her guards and older brother Sir Anthony Pershing Mayor of Archland. I welcomed her into the Parlor with excitement

"Abigail the son of Lord James has been asking for you I said you had gone to study but I do not think he believes me" she hugs me tightly and with a big smile "Sir Henry has always been a dear friend just not that friend pretty Grace, I have amazing news where is everyone?" I call my maid Lady Jane to the parlor "Lady Jane please call My brother Lord Brandon and my Mother please tell them Mayor Anthony has come to pay us a visit" she walks away and Anthony gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek "I have brought you only the finest linens from Scotland I am sure new dresses will be of much use this time" I looked at him confused wardrobe had never been an issue for me as I was always well fitted thank you to my mother and my brother and father's Dukedom. My mother walks in with my brother and they all greet and sit for the news. Anthony begins excitedly "Aunt Cassandra I have amazing news and with Lord Brandon's permission I hope you all accept the offer. The king has invited all of us to stay for the holiday festivities, it will be great for the family for us all and to set our future for Abigail and Grace!"

Abigail begins to add on "We would all stay at His Majesty's court for December and the first week of January, as you know it marks the one year anniversary of Her Majesty's passing and he wishes to surround himself with joy instead of sadness." Brandon did not seem happy "I understand dear friend that this would be a great opportunity for us all but the girls have reached the age of sixteen and denying a family their hand in marriage would only be disastrous and mark our family names, I must put thought into it Grace is my only sister and I love her and wish her to continue her studies in France until she is at least of a farther age." Anthony spoke up to convince him but Brandon continued "I am the current head of the Russell family and you do have your post for I was the one who gave it to you, your mother is the only one alive for which it means you fall under Russell family rule not Pershing rule. I will decide tomorrow morning I understand Abigail does not do well with studies and you wish her to be with another good family but I want Grace to ascend into greatness on her own and saying yes could jeopardize it. " Anthony then quickly jumped in "Cousin if you would only think of what benef-" Brandon then stood up clearly upset " Anthony you maybe much older than me but I am still the head of this family, I will have an answer tomorrow. END OF DISCUSSION" I quickly try to opinionate "Brother please it would be a great experience for me to meet more families like ours I'm only even in Queen Mary's court in France I-" "You are there to learn from her tutors and nothing more I will decide tomorrow do not bother me again" My brother leaves quickly and clearly upset I give a sad look to my mother but she only nods in agreement with my brother "I am sorry love but your brother is right he is he head of this family he decides what goes and who goes. He is only looking out for you dear and we shall do as he says as he is not my son but he is all I have aside from you and he treats me as he would only treat his beloved mother and I forever am grateful to him for it. He is the head of this family and what he decides is final. I am sorry Grace but let it go" she bid farewell to Abigail and Anthony and left to her bed chamber. "Grace I hope your brother lightens his judgment we would have a splendid time all of us" with that I remember the night ended and my cousins bid farewell until the next morning.

I remember that night very clearly I had difficulty sleeping and couldn't seem to get the trip out of my head. I never wanted to tell my mother but I wanted a family a husband to be with, I had seen the way my father had been with her and wanted nothing but the same for myself. Ofcourse I wanted to study but I did not want to leave so far I wanted to be close to home but private tutors were mainly for His Majesty's family and the price was too steep for my brother to pay constantly as for in France it was a generous offer from Queen Mary since my mother had grown up with her. I finally slept for only a few hours as I was awoken by ladies running everywhere packing. Brandon came into my room with a letter in his hand "I cannot think of it anymore, His Majesty sent Sir Derek Sanders with a personal letter stating his pleasure to host us and shall see us tonight for an opening dinner to the holiday festivities. Let the ladies fit you with the linens Anthony brought you we leave in 2 hours." I quickly got up and chased after my brother "Brother! What changed your mind? You were set on not introducing me in court what happened?" He came close to me and gave me one of his Livery Collars, one of the many with our family crest hanging in the middle."The king sent this with the letter, it's a pure gold gift something I cannot accept and not go to court. I cannot deny it at all so we are going at least for the first two weeks and we shall see how it goes. Go get fitted love we are leaving soon." He kissed my cheek and I ran off to my bed chamber my ladies were all waiting for me for my fitting they had already displayed and packed all the family jewels my mother had passed on to me. My French head piece was already waiting for me with its pretty small feathers attached to the side with my Aqua blue dress. I looked at lady Jane slightly confused I had expected us all to wear Middleton colors.

"Your mother prefers you all to wear the blue of your French ancestors as her loyalty is fiercely tied to France, Queen Mary is like a sister to her as she has said." All I could think is why my mother wanted to send such a strong message in court at a time like these I thought we would wear Red for the festivities or even our family color of just blue. I did not want to question my mother so I went with it. 3 hours later around noon we were ok our way to the city Radford, yes where our royal family is staying the city is named after them. When their conquest happened they named the city where they built their palace after their name. We all got on our family carriage and I relaxed for the first time all day. I saw Brandon was wearing plain blue and he saw what I was looking at." I am not French like you and your mother Gracie I have to wear family colors and your mother wants to make her loyalty and alliance clear which I will not object to." I was still just as confused as before and my mother finally spoke up "Baby Middleton is going to war with France soon and we must stick to who we love and who will take care of us if Brandon were to die." I began to panic "Die? Why would Brandon die?! He is not a soldier why would he die!?" He hugged me "the collar was a request for war Grace it was a gift for the request I command with the king, dear Cassandra understands it's death or battle so there is no ill will between where our loyalty lies. Do not worry I will be fine." My mother then grabbed both of our hands "Brandon is my son too whether he came from me or not he is my son and I will support him even if it is not where my loyalty stands, I will support him I will handle his affairs, I love you Brandon you have no idea what you mean to me you have always been a very good boy and a great man to me to your father to your sister I know which ever way the war goes we will stick together." My mother then pulls out a beautiful bright blue book and inside contains our lineage a very long lineage.

Through my mother and her Paternal house we belonged to the House of Grey my grandmother was Lady Ellen Grey and my grandfather was Sir James Grey and they had renamed their French names into Middleton names. My great grandfathers name was Lord Philippe Bellamy and Aldessa Bellamy apparently Phillipe was a 7th great grandson of of the last ruler of the House of Bourbon who was overthrown by the ancestors of our current rulers. My mother stared at me until realization hit my face and I realized the House of Radford had overthrown my family and that we were in fact royalty. "Middleton was a French Colony created by our family, illegitimate children came along over the years that English maids had with Middleton nobility and the House of Radford come to be. We were overthrown and relations with France have been rocky since. That is why there is war."

Great this is going to be a very long two weeks if we last this two week trial Brandon has set for us.

Next chapter will be in Nick's POV I'm really enjoying playing with characters and seeing where it can take me. Obviously not everything is accurate with the show and time but try and be open minded leave me FEEDBACK PLEASE I would love to hear what you have to say and I'm always open to suggestions! Much love -Melissa 💕


End file.
